


Val's Will

by Sad_Goat_Noises



Category: dgfhjkl;'
Genre: I Am Now Dead, this is the last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Goat_Noises/pseuds/Sad_Goat_Noises
Summary: Enjoy the final fic
Relationships: Masy/Vivi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Val's Will

Masy looked down at the pleading eyes of their last victim, and with a merciless strike, cut them down.

There was a sea of bodies, spanning across the horizon, it was a gruesome sight, but it was all worth it in the end.

Next to them was Vivi, the one it was all for, the reason they brought down the world.

"It's...over?" Vivi asked, looking to Masy, relief colouring her expression.

"Yes, we can live the rest of our loves with only each other." 

Vivi, very suddenly, crushed Masy in a hug. "Thank you so much."

Masy only smiled, leaning down to plant a feather light kiss on her forehead. "Anything for you."

And so, for the rest of their lives, they lived with only each other, exactly as they had planned.


End file.
